The proposed K25 mentored quantitative research career development award will allow Dr. David R. Barnidge to learn how to apply mass spectrometry and molecular biology to the identification and quantification of proteins associated with B cell chronic lymphocytic leukemia (B-CLL). B-CLL is the most common form of leukemia in the adult population of the United States and treatment of the disease is complicated by the diverse response of patients to treatment. The proposed work seeks to provide confirmation and quantification of possible biomarkers specific for B-CLL, aiding clinicians in selecting the proper course of treatment. The proteome of normal and B-CLL B cells will be studied by 2D-LC/MS/MS and gene microarray analysis to look for similarities and differences between expressed genes and protein product. Quantification of specific protein biomarkers will be done by LC/MS/MS while the population of leukemic B cells will be monitored using the accurate mass of affinity purified Ig light chains determined by FTICR MS. The future goals of the candidate are to combine mass spectrometry and molecular biology in the pursuit of quantitative analysis of gene products related to cancer. To this end the proposed experiments incorporate the candidate's knowledge of quantitative analysis, mass spectrometry, and protein chemistry and merge them with molecular biology and clinical biomedicine, areas where the candidate has limited knowledge. The mentors for this proposal are eager to assist the candidate in developing his knowledge of FTICR MS, gene microarray analysis, and quantitative PCR as part of his training in the Mayo Proteomics Research Center and the Mayo Department of Immunology. As part of this proposal the candidate will take courses offered in the Mayo Graduate School on Techniques in Molecular Biology, Human Cytogenetics, and Immunology.